


Trust Me

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan Lorne likes the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/9378.html) on LJ.

"This was," said Lorne, his breath hissing out of him as he slowly clenched his teeth, "not what I'd expected when you asked me to come out here."

"Are you complaining, Evan?" asked Teyla, tightening the straps around his wrists.

"Not in the least," he said, grinning. He shook the restraints. "I just didn't expect you and the doc--"

"The 'doc' has a name," said Kate firmly. She pulled his boxers quickly down and off, then let them fall to the floor. "I'd appreciate if you used it."

"Anything you say, doc," smirked Lorne.

Teyla glanced at Kate, then reached out to grasp Lorne's shoulders tightly and turn him over. "I ensured that these would be long enough," she told him. "Kate and I are both familiar with your flippant attitude."

Kate drew her hand back, then brought it down sharply on Lorne's ass. He groaned and jerked on the bed. "Oh, I really didn't expect this."

Teyla leaned down, her bare breasts sliding against Lorne's back. "Complaining," she murmured in his ear. "Will make us stop. And trust me, Evan, when I say that you do not want that."

"Not complaining," he said, glancing over at her. "Trust _me_ on that one."

\--end--


End file.
